Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Suzuka is from Sunagakure, thrown into the real world because of something that happened while she was visiting her grandmother in Tomoeda To be explained in story . New cards, new enemies, even new background info! read on...ON HIATUS/BEING REWRITTEN
1. Info

**Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom 0- Info**

This is a Cardcaptor Sakura, Naruto crossover. Sakura and Syaoran get together, naturally, but I'm integrating some of the Naruto concepts (and possibly a romantic interest) into the story.

The new villain that Sakura and Syaoran encounter is a Sorceress who is half Japanese half English. Her name is Ariel Marine. She is the descendant of an acquaintance of Clow Reed's, and she looks exactly the same as that person, making Kero and Yue recognize her immediately and mistake her intentions.

A new ally that appears is Kaze Suzuka. She is a transfer student at Tomoeda Secondary in the eighth grade from Tokyo. Suzuka is similar to Sakura, in that she is the mistress of a set of magical cards and has two guardians. Suzuka is the mistress of the cards created by Marine Amy. The Amy cards are scattered and Suzuka is attempting to gather them. Ariel attempts to prevent her from this and takes control of the Moon guardian Tsuko before Suzuka is able to locate her. Suzuka is a descendant of the Sixth Kazekage of Sunagakure no Satou, Gaara. As the daughter of a Miko and having a ninja heritage, she is able to use not only the magic of the Amy cards, but also the power of her own chakra and is quite skilled in the old ninja way. Her personal ability revolves around wind and earth. She is an extreme tomboy and is extremely tall. In school, she is too tall for the girl's uniform, so gets special permission to wear the male uniform. This causes some to mistake her for a guy before knowing her name. Outside of school, when not gathering cards, she wears a distinctly Emo style, ripped jeans, black baggy pants, band shirts and the like.

The Sun and Moon guardians of the Amy cards are Ama and Tsuko, respectively. Ama is the one that recruited Suzuka for the task of gathering the cards, much the same as with Sakura. Tsuko holds a similar role to Yue, in that she is the one who judges if a new master of the cards is suitable. Ama is the female, serious, counterpart of Cerberus (Kero-chan), usually appearing in the form of a small stuffed husky with angel wings, and her true form being a full sized husky with blue eyes, wearing armor on her forelegs, and large gray wings. Tsuko is the female, playful, counterpart of Yue, usually appearing as an attractive seventeen year old girl with bright red hair and purple eyes, and her true form being only a bit different than that, growing wings on her back and her clothes changing to a more old fashioned gown with a pointed black hat. Ama is a very serious person with a no nonsense attitude, which causes her to clash often with Kero (who is in fact her mate in the spirit realm where they reside when not consciously guarding their respective sets of cards or masters), but allows her to easily get along with Syaoran and Yue due to their more rigid attitudes. Tsuko, in the same respect, is an extremely loose person, which makes her clash with Yue but get along with Kero and Sakura (like Ama and Kero, in the spirit realm, Yue and Tsuko are 'married', this causes tension between Tsuko and Touya later on).


	2. Suzuka

**Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom 1- Suzuka's Arrival**

"Sakura-chan! Are you coming or what?" I look up from my book and wave at Tomoyo.

"Just a sec, Tomoyo-chan!" I get up and shove my book into my backpack before running over to her.

"This is so exciting! Our first day of 8th grade!" We pass the park and I stop abruptly, seeing someone by the Penguin Slide. He's in the school uniform. I wave.

"Are you lost?!" The guy turns and I gasp.

"No. I'm not lost."

"Syaoran-kun?" It's him. I shouldn't have even asked that. I'd know that bear anywhere. He's carrying a teddy bear, the one I made and gave him before he went back to Hong Kong.

"Who else would I be?" I laugh and walk over to him.

"When are you going back to Hong Kong?" He smiles jovially.

"Never. I'm done with my duties in Hong Kong and I'm here to stay." I scream in delight and jump on him. Syaoran hugs me tightly.

"Now we can be together forever."

"Yea."

*Few Months Later, Suzuka's POV*

"Found you." Crap. The moment I go to seal the rabbit into the card where it belongs, it dashes off. I growl and Ama flies after it. "Ama! Wait up! Honestly!"

"Come on! It's this way! If you don't hurry up, we'll lose it!" I chase after Ama and the rabbit, trying to gather chakra into my legs to enhance my speed. I hit the trees and frown, pulling my only card out of my case. The Flight. I hold it up and take a deep breath.

"Aid me in my quest, I implore thee. Under the name with which the contract is held, Suzuka. Flight!" I nod to myself when the wings appear on my back and I rise slightly. I shoot off, using my chakra to quicken my wings.

"Dash!" I gasp at the voice and look back. A guy and girl are running after me. I ignore them and follow Ama's aura. There! I land and run through a few hand signs.

"Fuuton! Dome of Binding!" Wind gathers into a dome around the rabbit and I spin my staff. "Card of Amy, end thy flight. Chains that bind and seal, return to thy original form. Speed!" The moment the card appears and floats towards me, I pull a pen out of my pocket and write my name on the back of it. I nod to myself and pocket the Speed card, as well as the Flight card. I glance over at Ama, who is staring open mouthed at something behind me. I hold my staff on my shoulder and turn to face the people behind me.

"Sup?" Both of them have a pretty powerful magical aura around them. Especially the girl. I'd guess that the guy is Chinese, he just has that look about him, and the strong level of Moon based magic. In a second, I spin my staff around and return it to its normal shape of a ring with an aqua colored stone. I slip the ring onto my finger--over my glove of course, I'm wearing gloves--and put that hand on my hip. "What are you doing following me? And I'd appreciate it if you'd put away your staff Miss. I've put away mine." I glance at the card case on her hip; I can almost guarantee that that girl is the mistress of the Clow cards.

"Cerberus?"

"Oh great, it's you again." I glance over at Ama. She's glaring at a little stuffed yellow lion with wings. I sigh.

"I'm Suzuka. Nice to meet you."

"Sakura desu."

"Syaoran."

"Li?" He nods.

"How'd you know?"

"Just a guess. And, Sakura-san is the current master of the Clow?" She nods and I smile. "It's an honor."

"What do you mean they've been scattered?! And in Tomoeda? Are you a lunatic?!"

"Oh really? And what about you, Kero. You're the one who was sleeping when the Clow were scattered."

"You were asleep too! I don't want to hear that."

"Oh really? At least I was aware of things. You weren't even paying attention like the idiot you are." I sigh and grab Ama.

"Quit arguing already! Ama, we have other things to deal with that are more important than your rivalry with Cerberus. Let's go." I wave and start running. I stop at the park and look around, trying to figure out my way home. I find my way and head towards the apartment that I am now living in.

*Next Day, Sakura's POV*

"We have a new student starting today. Kaze-kun?" A guy walks into the classroom and stands at the front of the room. I halfway expect the girl from yesterday, Suzuka, to walk in behind him, but he's alone. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure. Ore ha Kaze Suzuka desu. Yoroshiku."

"A girl?" People start whispering around the room and I look over at Syaoran. He shrugs.

"Settle down please! Kaze-kun is from Tokyo, she's moved here with her grandparents. Please welcome her gracefully. Kaze-kun, there's an open seat behind Kinomoto." She nods and walks to the desk.

"Hello again, Sakura-san." I almost turn in my seat to talk to her, but class starts. I don't get a chance to even approach her until lunch. "Sakura-san, did you bring your lunch?"

"Yea." So she approached me. Not exactly what I had in mind, but it works.

"Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?" I shake my head and shut my foot locker. Syaoran is waiting at the end of the row. We walk over and outside. We sit under a tree.

"Why are you wearing the _guy_ uniform?"

"Because, none of the girl uniforms fit me. And besides, it's more comfortable. I hate skirts."

"Okay, a more pertinent question. What were you doing yesterday?"

"Sealing a card, of course. Sakura-san, you must understand that." I nod.

"I do, but what cards?"

"Even I understand that!"

"You haven't heard of the Amy cards? And you're the mistress of the Clow?!"

"Um, actually…"

"Then Cerberus and Yue never said anything to you about Amy Marine? I'm surprised."

"How much do you know about this stuff?" Suzuka shrugs and shoves some food into her mouth.

"Ama makes a point to tell me just about everything."


	3. Information and Friends

**Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom 2- Information and Friends**

*Suzuka's POV*

"I see…"

"So let me get this straight. You're stuck tracking down these cards, because you let them loose? And they're supposed to be the same as the Clow." I nod.

"Yes. That's exactly the situation. I also need to find the other guardian of the cards. According to Ama, she's vanished." Sakura and Syaoran nod slowly and a girl hurries over.

"There you guys are! Oh! Hello, Kaze-kun." I stand up and face the girl.

"It's Suzuka."

"Tomoyo desu yo. Nice to meet you. What are you guys talking about?"

"Different things."

"Like why I'm here. Oh!" My cell phone rings and I grab it out of my pocket.

"We're not supposed to have cell phones on campus…" I put a finger to my lips and hit the answer button.

"Nani, Oka-chan?"

"Suzuka, you're at school right?"

"Hai. Is there something the matter?"

"Not really. Your uncle wanted to know if you were available for a mission." My jaw drops.

"I'm not available for that, Oka-chan. Ojii-sama should understand that. Did you explain to him?"

"Yes, but you're the best and he specifically wants you to…"

"I can't! I have my own job that I have to handle here."

"I can't help it. And I also can't help how my brother-in-law behaves. Sunagakure is still a very prominent village in the ninja world." I sigh.

"Oka-chan, I'm busy enough as it is. Between searching for the cards and then schoolwork and hunting down Tsuko, I don't have the time for something like that. What was the mission?"

"An escort job. Just to their home village and you could send the report the same way you always do."

"How long would the walk be?"

"Only about half a day." I sigh.

"I don't have the time for even that. Tell Ojii-sama that I'm sorry. Oh! And you know the hours I'm at school right?"

"Yes."

"Can you only call me during those times when it's an emergency? I'm not supposed to have my phone on during school. We went through this when you agreed to let me move to Tomoeda to search."

"Right. Sorry. I'll try to talk some sense into your uncle. But you know how he gets."

"Oka-chan…he knows my situation. And it's not that easy to get home from here anyways. I went through hell getting here in the first place to visit with Oba-san. And look where that got me."

"True. He should relent. Knowing that. If not, then I'll take the mission for you."

"Oka-chan, you know as well as anyone else that you have absolutely no talent in that area. You're only good as a Miko, no offence."

"Oh, none taken. I'll let you go since you're at school and all." I sigh and the line goes dead. I snap my phone shut and put it in my pocket.

"What was that all about?"

"My mother. Back home, my uncle is the leader of the town, so I have to answer calls from him and my mother. It could have been an emergency but it wasn't."

"So what job were you talking about?"

"My hometown is called Sunagakure…um; I shouldn't talk about this in such a public place."

"Then after school. We can get together at one of our houses."

"My apartment is fine. After school I can show you guys the way."

"Sounds great. But what about your grandmother?"

"It's a servant from home who's under orders to take care of the apartment for me."

"Servant? So you're really up there." I shrug.

"I suppose."

"Lunch is almost over. We should get going."

"Oh right." We all pack up our stuff and head back to the classroom.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Hold on, I have to let my ride know where I'm going." Tomoyo hurries towards a black car and comes back after a few moments. "Okay, I'm clear."

"Do either of you need to make arrangements…?" I stiffen and glance around.

"Suzuka-san?" I pull my backpack off and look around before unzipping it and letting Ama out.

"You sense that, Ama?"

"Yea."

"Where is it?"

"I'm not sure. Just head home and we'll figure it out from there." I nod and shoulder my bag again.

"Sorry. When you sense something, you have to take care of it."

"That's okay. And I'm fine."

"Same here."

"Great! Follow me." I start walking and they follow me. We get all the way to the apartment without me sensing anything again.

"You live here? Nice digs." I shrug.

"My mom got the best apartment available. Ari! Tadaima! And I brought some friends with me."

"Suzuka-sama, Okairi nasai. And your friends as well." Ari pokes her head out of the dining room and nods politely to us.

"Ari, can you fix us some snacks please?"

"Kana-sama called earlier. He seemed upset." I sigh.

"Ojii-sama can get upset. He knows that I don't have the time to take on any missions right now." Ari nods slowly and disappears. I sigh and pull my shoes off. I take two seconds to change into my regular clothes. The others stare at me open mouthed and I step into the hall. "Come on." I lead them into the living room and sit down at the table.

"Wow. What style is this? I don't recognize it."

"It's the standard decorating style in Suna." Tomoyo looks around and locates the picture of my family.

"Is this your family?" I nod.

"My mother, Minako, my father, the seventh Kazekage Minato-sama, my uncle, the Eighth Kazekage Kana-sama, and his wife, Advisor Haruka-sama. And the baby is my younger brother Naruto, the older girl is my sister Sakura. I'm the one in the middle." Tomoyo nods slowly.

"You look like your father."

"So is your dad dead?" I nod.

"He was killed in a battle against a rogue from Iwagakure named Aomaru. Luckily, the guy died as well."

"You seem proud of that…"

"Of course! My father died protecting the village, and he killed the guy as well. He was a noble leader and upheld all of the established teachings and concepts put into place by my grandfather Subaku no Gaara, the sixth Kazekage." Raised eyebrows.

"That makes no sense. Why would someone need to die to protect the village?" I sigh.

"Okay, I'll explain. I grew up in a place called Sunagakure. It's actually an alternate dimension, where instead of cars and stuff like that to travel, we walk or run everywhere we go. And with the fighting thing, if you're not a civilian, you're a ninja. Well there is one country where their military force is samurai. But anyways. The Kazekage is the leader of Sunagakure in Kaze no Kuni."

"So your last name…?"

"It's my mother's last name. Not many in Suna actually have last names. But um…let's see. Kaze no Kuni is actually one of the few countries with such a big village that the leader is called 'kage'."

"Why is that?"

"Because the five great nations are so powerful the ninja leaders have been named 'kage'."  
"What are the great nations?"

"Kaze no Kuni, Ho no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, and Rai no Kuni. They're actually the five elements used in ninjutsu."

"So you can use ninjutsu? And magic? That's cool." I smile.

"I also have Miko powers. My mother is a Miko." Jaws drop and I sigh. Ari brings in a tray of sandwiches and I nod her out of the room once she sets them down.

"You sensed a card earlier right?" I nod.

"Yea. But I haven't sensed it since we left the school. I was thinking of doing a scan real quick."

"Scan?" I nod again.

"It's a spell that Oka-chan taught me. I can locate just about anything I want to, as long as I've sensed the aura before." They nod slowly.

"Interesting."

"You can just do everything can't you?" I shrug.

"Let's see…I can take out fifteen Jounin without breaking a sweat…freely control sand…I'm not an expert with Miko spells, but I like to think I'm a better Kunoichi than my mother…"

"Yea, she can do everything. What's a Jounin?"

"The top rank Shinobi. Well, not quite. It's Genin, Chunin, Jounin, and Satoosa. But Jounin is the highest rank you can get without being the leader, or a former leader, of the village."

"You really know a lot about this stuff…"

"But it looks like you struggled a bit in classes today…"

"I'm already of a Chunin rank. I've been out of school since I was eight." Again, their jaws drop.

"You haven't been in school since you were _eight_?! How is that?!"

"We don't have the same type of school in Suna. If I was still in school now, with my father being Shichidaime-sama, I'd be a laugh. It's pre-training for ninja life. We learn basic skills and techniques. We take a performance review twice a year, and if you make a perfect score on the review before you reach the ten to twelve class, then you receive a Hitai-ate and the rank of Genin. I made a perfect score on the first exam of the year when I was eight. Oh, and we usually start in school at five or six, depending on when your birthday is. I actually could have made a perfect score my first year, but I was pretty tired that day so I slept through it."

"So they don't teach you stuff like math and science and all that…?" I shake my head.

"There's no use for it in the ninja world. If you know that stuff, it's because either your parents taught it to you, you taught yourself, or you're a civilian and went to a school that isn't the Ninja Academy. I passed the Chunin exam my first time around, the first chance I had after I graduated. The only reason I'm not a Jounin yet is because Otou-chan was overprotective and wouldn't let me take out of town missions further away from the village than a day's run or in Konoha with two Jounin. I hate it. Because my uncle's the same way."

"So did your parents teach you anything that we're learning here?" I nod.

"The way it goes in Suna is that the title of Kazekage tends to stay in the same family. If something happens to my uncle, the council has already decided that I'll be the Ninth Kazekage. And that was decided the moment they figured out that I could have graduated almost immediately after starting in academy. So Oka-chan set into teaching me all sorts of stuff that I'd need to know when I was in charge. Like even more than they're teaching here. The only reason I had trouble was because I haven't sat in a school in so long."

"You're joking right? I mean…" I shake my head.

"Why would I be joking?"


	4. Jutsu Workings

**Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom 3- Jutsu Workings**

"It's not that absurd of a concept, I would think. Even Oka-chan, who grew up in Tomoeda and went to school here and everything, thinks that it's more efficient the way it's set up."

"Wait, your mom is from here? How did your parents meet?" I shrug.

"I'm not sure really. But I know that besides Oka-chan, I'm the only person able to cross between the two worlds on my own. I'd think that Oka-chan ended up in Suna without realizing it and met Otou-sama. How it actually happened, I have no idea."

"So…neither of your parents have light hair like yours is. Why?"

"My grandmother, on both sides. I know that Otou-sama looks like my grandfather, well looked."

"When did your father die? This looks pretty recent."

"About…" I count on my fingers the months. "Let's see…Otou-sama died on Aneue's birthday…which was on March 13th, and it's November 29th today…my birthday. So it's been…eight months and…six days."

"When did your uncle take over?"

"Almost immediately. The council doesn't like the seat to be empty for very long." Syaoran nods slowly and the girls look confused. I sigh. "Politics. Don't worry about it. It's really nothing that should be bothered with."

"But you have to deal with it." I nod.

"But it's not important right now. So, how…?"

"You're the one acting stupid! Get your act together you idiot!"

"Now what is she yelling about?"

"I get the feeling that Ama and Kero-chan don't get along…"

"Obviously." I sigh and get up. "I'll go see what the problem is."

"Okay…" I head down to my room and stop at the door, listening to the argument.

"You're the one acting stupid! Even _I_ knew where Yue was! You don't know where Tsuko is, which is pretty sad in my book!"

"Shut up! At least I don't spend my day lazing around playing _video games_, when there are things that need to be done."

"What are you talking about?" I sigh and go into the room.

"What are you two arguing about?"

"Suzuka! Oh, it's nothing." I raise an eyebrow and sigh.

"Whatever. But can the two of you at least _try_ to get along for a little while?"

"NO!" I touch my forehead and then put my hands together.

"Wind-binding Serpent." A small tornado catches the two and traps them in a serpentine funnel.

"HEY!"

"Get along until I let you out of there, or it'll be a worse jutsu than this." With that, I turn and leave the room. I head back to the living room and drop to the couch.

"What was that about?" I shake my head.

"Why don't those two get along?" I shrug.

"Probably a romantic thing."

"Huh?" I sigh.

"You guys are clueless. Anyways."

"Yes. You said something about a spell earlier…"

"It's a spell for locating things that my mom taught me. I might want to go ahead and do that…"

"How are you going to do that?" I smirk.

"Like this." I put my hands together and start running through a few hand signs. I pull out the few cards I've already collected, only two, FLIGHT, and SPEED. They start to glow and I let go of them. "Show me that which is like these in front of me." The two cards spin around my head and I touch the wall slightly. An image appears in the circle and I nod once. "The Mage…hiding in…" We hear an explosion and I look out the window, dropping the spell.

"What was that?"

"A large spell. Crap! It's in the direction where I saw the Mage." I pick the two cards up and pocket them. I run to my room and grab my gloves. I pull them on, holding my ring in my teeth. I run out to the living room and spot Tomoyo, holding a camera. "What are you doing?"

"Going to film this!"

"You don't mind if we help, do you?" I shrug.

"If you can keep up." I dash out the door and go through a short series of hand signs. I pull a small bottle out of my pocket and open it as I run, pouring out a small amount of sand out. The sand gathers beneath my feet and lifts me slightly off the ground like skates and I speed up. I hear another explosion and screams mingling in. "Great." I pull out the Speed card and turn it in my hand, releasing my staff instantly. "Speed!" My speed increases and I push myself faster than that with wind chakra. A hill! Heading straight there too. I nod to myself and head up the hill.

When I hit the peak of the hill, I jump off and flip in the air. "Flight!" Wings form on my back and I fly to the site. I land in a square and set the head of my staff on my shoulder. "Mataku na." A girl, wearing purple robes and a brown pointed hat, with long curly brown hair turns around and gathers a ball of flame in her hand. Crap. I'm stuck with earth style here. I shrug that off and go through a couple of one-handed signs. I slam my palm on the ground and the ground starts to rumble slightly. "Stone prison." A dome of stone forms around the girl, but it doesn't take long for her to break free, using a lightning based spell. So she can use all of the elements.

That doesn't really surprise me. I sigh. Then I'll have to use magic. I haven't released the flight spell yet. Or the speed. I nod to myself. Flight is a wind attribute. Speed is fire. Magic using types are of one specific attribute, but use all five in their spells. So which of the five is this one's element? By the colors of her clothes, I'd assume that her dominant element is probably earth or fire. But just to be on the safe side…I need to be careful. I wonder…a physical attack would catch her off guard.

I nod to myself and rush in. "Kaze no Rendan!" I attack her and she barely manages to block all of my attacks. Each of her blocks is earth based. I'm not very good with Raiton…oh well. I jump back and charge a lightning jutsu in my palm. "Chidori…" I run at her and hit her square in the chest with the attack, knocking her out. I jump back and spin my rod. "Card of Amy, end thy flight. Chains that bind and seal, return to thy original form. Mage!" The card appears and I pull out a pen, writing my name on the back. I hear clapping behind me and turn, releasing all of my spells to pocket the card. I spot Tomoyo with her camera, beaming. I wonder how much she caught. With Sakura's magic, I wouldn't be surprised if they got here just as quickly as I did. I spin my rod in my hand until it returns to being my ring and slip the ring on my finger.

"Amazing! You're so theatrical!"

"You only have two cards right?" I nod.

"Flight and Speed. Now, Mage."

"What were you doing?"

"Jutsu that I learned back home. Chidori is from one of my family's friends. I'm not very good with lightning jutsu though." I look at the sky. "You guys should get home soon. It's getting late. I'll see you at school in the morning!" I run towards the apartment and once I turn the corner, I use a teleportation jutsu to get to the house. I go to the room where I left Cerberus and Ama. "Kero-chan, you need to catch up with Sakura." I release the jutsu I trapped them in and Cerberus leaves, pissed.

"Thanks a lot, Suzuka." I shrug and head to the bathroom. "So you trapped the card without me?" I nod and hold up the card.

"The Mage."

"Ah. Good job. Then you're ready to continue." I sigh.

"Urusei. I'm getting in the shower. Oyasumi." I lock the bathroom door and turn on the water.


	5. Standard Night

**Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom 4- Standard Night**

"Not again!"

"What?"

"The Shadow?"

"Morning guys! What's up?" I stop short and look over the crowd. "What happened?"

"The desks and stuff…"

"This looks just like what happened a couple of years ago!" I locate Sakura and Syaoran and pull them aside.

"What happened before?"

"The Shadow card…it made a total mess of the entire school." I nod slowly.

"I sense it here…but it's inactive. Damn it."

"Let's help clean up and we'll come back tonight to handle it." I nod and we go to help everyone out. Sakura waves at Tomoyo when we get to the classroom and i climb up the tower of desks to dislodge the upper ones.

"Hey Tomoyo. We're coming back tonight."

"Is it an Amy Card?" We nod.

"Yea."

"Okay."

"So I edited the film from last night. You were absolutely amazing, Suzuka-san! Can I play it?" I nod and turn on the TV.

"Sure thing. I've got a few things I need to do before I can leave." I head to the other room and walk to the desk. "Ama, any luck finding Tsuko?"

"No. But…there's trouble. Is Cerberus here?" I nod.

"He's always with Sakura-san. Are you two together or something?"

"No. I was just wondering if he was here. Because if he is, then I'd be avoiding him." I sigh and change out of my school uniform.

"I say you like him. Sakura-san, Syaoran-kun, and Tomoyo-san are going to be tagging along to help tonight."

"Help with what?"

"The card that's at the school. Shadow. It gathered up all of the desks and stuff out of the gym and piled them up in the courtyard. It did the same in the classrooms too."

"Interesting…" I shake my head and head into the living room.

"You're great at filming, Tomoyo-san!"

"Welcome back."

"Oh! I brought my cards today."

"Can I see them?" Sakura nods and pulls a card case out of her bag. She hands it to me and I open it. I pull out the cards and examine them. "You've transformed them into cards that react specifically to your own magic, right?" She nods.

"How could you tell?"

"The cards are pink. And the resonance of magic from them is more similar to your own magic than that of Cerberus. It's a simple deduction."

"Uh-huh…sure."

"So it's the Shadow we're up against right? Do you know any jutsu that could combat that?" I nod.

"Shadows naturally fall in the earth element. Lightning jutsu are strong against earth element. Though I'm not good with lightning. It's just as easy to turn on a light as it is to use a jutsu. I can make about twenty doppelgangers at a time. No problem to turn on the lights to reduce it to the main body in order to trap it with wind and capture it."

"Okay…so are you going after dark then?" I nod.

"That's the best time to go. When there is a guarantee that there won't be anyone stupid enough to be there."

"Okay then."  
"I told my brother that I was staying at a friend's house."

"I figured that when you brought a change of clothes with you. I assume that you live alone, Syaoran-kun." He nods. "And Tomoyo-san?"

"My mother hasn't induced a curfew on me. All I have to do is call my bodyguards when I'm ready to go home. But I told Mom that I was planning to stay with Sakura. Which isn't a lie." I nod slowly.

"Okay then. I have a couple of extra beds, so it's fine for you to stay here."

"Let's go!" I sigh.

"Why do you two have to tag along?"

"To help if you need it." I roll my eyes.

"Don't need any help. The last time someone tried to help me…" I shake my head and gather chakra into my feet. "Come on." I jump over the fence to the school and land in a crouch on the other side. The others climb and I look around, hearing something. Desks moving. I put a finger to my mouth. "Shush. We'll use a button hook entry. Syaoran and Sakura take point B and I'll take point A."

"Huh?" I sigh. Forgot this isn't a Shinobi mission.

"A Button Hook entry is where the team splits into two groups and then enters quietly on either side of an entrance to stop inside on the opposite sides." I draw the diagram in the ground and the others nod. "You get it?"

"Yea. What about Tomoyo?" I sigh.

"I'll cover for her. Just stay back, Tomoyo." She nods and we go to the entrance to the courtyard. "On my signal…now." We go in and I slip behind a pillar. A large shadow like that…it could have absorbed the shadows from the students during the day. I glance at Tomoyo to make sure she's safe and she gives me a thumbs up. I sigh and shake my head. I create three Suna-bunshin and send them to turn on the lights. I have a plan to use minimal chakra and maximize the capturing ability here. I hear a crash outside and turn.

The lights turn on and I move immediately. "Speed!" I run in a circle around the creature and catch it in a whirlwind effect. I skid to a stop and spin my staff.

"Return to the guise you originated from! Shadow!" Huh?! The whirlwind disappears and a card floats toward a shadow. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you about to capture this? Thanks for doing the hard work for me." I frown. A woman, dressed in pure white, is standing in the shadows.

"Because I did most of the work, the card belongs to me. It doesn't matter who captured it." I lift a hand and the card flies to me. I catch it in two fingers. "Get lost." I write my name on the card and put it in my case. I spin the staff, preparing to seal it, when a blast of energy comes at me. I turn the staff into a ring and slip it on in a swift move before pulling out a small fan and kunai.

I open the fan and swing it, sending a cutting gust of wind at the woman. She dodges the blast and I throw a shuriken at her, cutting her bare upper arm. "I'll warn you right now. I'm not one to be messed with." I close the fan and put it in its case on my leg. I walk toward the exit and leave. The others follow me quickly. I spot someone by the gate and jump over before they can say anything.

"Yue-san! What are you doing here?"  
"I sensed trouble and came to investigate. Is everything all right?" Sakura nods once and I sigh.

"Come on. I'd like to get home sometime tonight. Considering we have school tomorrow."

"Is it okay if I walk with you?" I shrug.

"Whatever." I start walking and the others follow. "Hey. You're Yue right?"

"Yes."

"Then you're Sakura-san's guardian?"

"Yes." I nod once.

"Then you know Tsuko?"

"Of course. Though we don't get along."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I shake my head. Four cards now.


	6. Planning

**Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom 5- Planning…**

Wow. A whole month with no card activity. I'm shocked. And I haven't seen that woman either.

"Class, today you'll be having a substitute English teacher. Marine Ariel." A woman walks in and I resist standing up. That's her! The woman from the battle against Shadow! I grit my teeth and cross my arms.

"Suzuka-san, have you been to the aquarium yet?"

"Aquarium? There's a place where they keep water in tanks?" Sakura nods.

"You've never been to one?" I shake my head.

"There aren't any places like that in any country. In Nami no Kuni and the other water countries like Mizu no Kuni, they're island countries, so if you go there, you're surrounded by water. It's very uncomfortable for someone like me who grew up in the desert."

"Come on! We'll go to the aquarium!" I shrug and pull my shoes out of my locker. The moment I get my shoes on, Sakura has grabbed my hand and is pulling me out of the school.

"Hey!" She pulls me to a building and I stare. "What's with the fish on the building? That's so tacky…"

"This is the aquarium! Come on! They've got some amazing snow-cones!" I gasp when she starts pulling me again.

"Hey! Wait! I don't do well around water…!"

"Oh come on." We go inside and Sakura pulls me through the aquarium. I sense something and stop. "Suzuka?"

"There's something here…"

"What?" I shake my head.

"Nothing important. I want to get out of here. I don't do well around water."

"Why?"

"Sand gets soggy and slow in water. It makes me uncomfortable being around so much water with no earth to protect myself."

"You're so strange…oh well! Come on! Have you ever seen any penguins?" I shake my head.

"No."

"There's a show in a few minutes! Let's go watch it and then we can leave if you want." I nod slowly, not really caring. Sakura pulls me to an exhibit and we watch the little show. I frown slightly. There's no purpose for this. Animals in captivity, and then used for people's entertainment. So pointless and absurd. I can't believe that people are actually primitive enough to enjoy this. I turn around and start to walk out. I stop short when someone screams. I run back and look around for a way into the tank. The woman is stuck under the water. I'm probably going to regret this…but oh well. I locate the entrance and get inside. I jump into the water and figure out what's wrong. A thin swirl of water is pulling the woman under. I swim awkwardly down and grab either side of the swirl. I pull it apart and free the woman. I come up and gasp for air as I climb out of the water.

"Dang!" I shake my head and rub the water out. "I hate water."

"Thank you…" I look back at the woman and nod.

"Sure thing." I rub my hair, trying to get rid of all the water, and walk out of the area. I find my way back to the front and pull Sakura out of the building.

"That was…"

"Annoying?"

"No…"

"Absolutely pointless?"

"No…"

"The work of an Amy Card."

"Maybe. But that's exactly what happened right before I captured the Watery card."

"Really? And what happened before was the same as when you captured Shadow right?" She nods. "There were two cards there. I sensed two opposing forces. So it's probably something fire based and water based. Ugh, I hate water. And fire just eats up wind. The two worst elements for me to be up against besides lightning."

"This is weird."

"You know what's even weirder?"

"What?"

"The new teacher. She was there when I captured Shadow. She interfered and attempted to get the card first. And she was able to seal it as well."

"Strange. Did you tell Ama?" I nod.

"She didn't understand it either. The only thing she could think of is that maybe Tsuko found someone she thought might be able to gather the cards as well. Do you think you can bring Syaoran-kun and the others over, Yue-san included?"

"Sure. We'll be over in a bit." I nod and we part ways. I head to the house and change out of my school clothes.

"How was your day? You're home late."

"It was fine. We got a new teacher at the school. Ama! I'm back!"

"There you are. What took so long?"

"Sakura dragged me to an aquarium. Ama. There are two cards there."

"Really? Can you tell which ones?" I nod slowly.

"Probably Fire and Water. I ended up having to rescue a woman from a swirl of water that was holding her underwater. And I sensed a distinctly fire based presence."

"Interesting. Both of those cards are high power cards. The strongest card you have right now is Shadow. Have you asked Sakura and the others over?" I nod once.

"She's going to bring Yue as well. He might have some insight."

"Have you seen the woman from the last time?" I nod.

"She's a new teacher at the school. There's something malevolent about her…like looking at a rogue or criminal." Ama nods slowly.

"She might cause trouble then…" The doorbell rings.

"Can you get that, Ari?"

"Hai! Welcome." I hurry to the living room and wave at the others.

"Ari, can you get some snacks please?"

"Hai. Oh. Kazekage-sama called earlier. He sounded rather angry with you, Suzuka-sama…"

"What did he say?"

"That you're needed in the village…" I sigh.

"I'm needed here more. I'll call him later." I turn to the others and smile. "Come on." We head to the seating area and I sit down on the couch.

"So, what's going on? Sakura told us what happened at the aquarium, but still."

"Two things. There are two cards that I can't handle at that stupid place. And there's a possibility that the new teacher will interfere again."

"What?"

"Remember when I captured Shadow? There was another person there that attempted to get the card first. She's the new teacher. Marine Ariel."

"Marine?" I nod.

"Yea. Something wrong?"  
"Not really…"

"She's probably descended of Amy-sama…"

"I didn't recognize her aura. I was there that night. I would have recognized her." Everyone nods slowly.

"But I didn't even sense her there that night…"

"Neither did I…"

"I didn't sense her until she sealed the card. She probably is able to conceal her aura."

"That's a very rare gift…but possible."

"Tomoyo-chan, do you still have Eriol-kun's number?" She nods.

"I'll call him real quick. He said that he was on his way here for his break…I'm not sure if he's going back to England after or not. He didn't say." Tomoyo pulls a phone out of her pocket and steps to the other side of the room. "Eriol-kun? Are you on the plane still? Oh! You just got off? That's great! Do I need to call Mom and have her send someone to pick you up? Oh, okay. Um, can you come to a friend of mine's house? No, nothing's wrong really…oh right. It's about three blocks down from Li-kun's house, in the…oh. Supi already knows where it is? Okay. Oh! Right. Um, Sakura-chan is here…and Li-kun, Kero-chan, and Yue-san…and also Suzuka-san, Ama-san, and Suzuka's maid…Ari-san. Okay. See you in a minute then." Tomoyo pockets her phone.

"Well?"

"He'll be here in a minute. He was about to get in a cab and head over. Supi was curious about Suzuka-san I guess…"

"Odd. I'm concealing my chakra." Someone knocks on the door and I frown. "Ari?"

"Coming!" We all look into the entryway as Ari opens the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for Tomoyo." Tomoyo screams and runs into the entry. "Ah, then I'm at the right place." Tomoyo tackles the boy at the door and Sakura touches her forehead. "Calm down…Tomoyo-chan."

"I missed you!"

"Can you come back in already?" They come in.

"I'll get some more sandwiches made." Tomoyo and the guy come in and he smiles at everyone.

"Hello." Syaoran is glaring at him. Sakura gets up and hugs him quickly. Yue nods politely to him and I notice the two people with him. A black cat plush…like Cerberus and Ama, and a person with brown hair, I can't tell if it's a girl or a guy. The guy faces me and extends a hand. I raise an eyebrow. "I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"Kaze Suzuka." I think he meant to shake my hand…but he drops his hand, realizing that I didn't understand.

"So, what did you guys want me to come over for?"

"You're able to conceal your aura for the most part. Would you be able to tell how hard that is?"

"Not very hard, for a powerful sorcerer. I notice that you're doing the same, Suzuka-san." I nod.

"Any decent Kunoichi is able to fully conceal her chakra. There's no other way to properly gather information or complete rescue missions if the enemy can sense your presence."

"What?"

"I'm from a ninja village. Pretty far away from here."

"So…what's the situation?" We all explain about the cards and then the woman and everything.


	7. Challenged

**Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom 6- Challenged**

"So we're off school tomorrow. We could go to the aquarium tonight and see if we can't catch both cards."

"It'll be hard…"

"Why?"

"Because…I'm not good against those two elements."

"Fire and water…what's wrong with that?"

"The fact that Wind is weak against fire and sand is weak against water!"

"But don't you use earth as well?" I nod.

"Yea, but I'm better with sand than earth."

"Maybe…"

"If I don't make too much of an effort, I might be able to help…"

"Suzuka-san, what cards do you have so far?"

"Flight, Speed, Mage, Shadow."

"What are the powers of Mage?"

"I'm not really sure. She seems to use aggressive magic…but mostly using lightning."

"Fire and water oppose, right? Maybe if you drew out both of them and put them against each other…"

"Then they would weaken each other and I'd be able to capture them!"

"Exactly." I get up and run to my room.

"I'll be ready in a second." I go through my drawers and locate a weapon. I smile and switch it with my kunai. I run out of the room and head for the door. "See ya!"

"Hey! Wait up!" I run to the aquarium and stop at the door. The others catch up and I stare at the door.

"Don't tell me…you're afraid of water…?" I shake my head.

"It's not that. I just don't do well in watery environments. Hold on." I crouch and go through a series of hand signs. "Fuuton Scan Tech…Hidden Wind." I concentrate on the images and nod once. "There's only one guard. And the only movement outside the animals is from the main tank, and the guard station. He's sleeping…and I can make sure he stays that way until we get out. But there's a person on the other side. She doesn't seem to know what she's doing, so I might be able to catch both cards before she gets inside."

"What's the plan?"

"Once I cast the genjutsu, we'll go in the front door using a Button Hook. Guys are B, Girls A. Then we make our way to the main tank area. I'll create a doppelganger to locate Fire, and draw it out. If it ends up that I need help, you guys can jump in as necessary." Everyone nods and I approach the door.

"What genjutsu?"

"It'll probably affect the cards as well. But I can channel it to only hit the guard. Just be quiet a minute." I run through some signs and close my eyes. "Daton…Sleeping Dust." Sand gathers around me and slips under the door. "There. Let's go." We go in and I create a doppelganger. She runs off in search of the card and I locate the top of the main tank. "Water! Come and get me if you can!" A stream comes up and I run. "Ah shit!" I touch my ear. "Did you find it yet?!"

"Hai. I've lured her to the main lobby."

"Good." I run that way and go through some hand signs. "Fuuton…Safe Haven!" Wind swirls around the lobby, protecting the furniture and decorations, just as my doppelganger and a stream of fire come in. I disperse the doppelganger and pull my ring off. I toss it in the air and catch the staff when it comes down. I spin the staff and pull out a card. "Mage!" For a second, she appears and then disappears. I jump into the air and cast a genjutsu. "Daton…Crossing Paths." I cast a water spell at Fire and she advances on Water, thinking that it was Water that attacked her. I land at the edge of the area and wait for them to get each other down. I nod when they're locked in battle. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Water! Fire!" The two get sucked into the spell and disappear. I catch the two cards and pull out my pen. I write my name on the two cards and nod to myself, releasing all of my jutsu.

"That was amazing." I hear clapping on the other side of the room.

"Wonderful! Nothing less from Ama's chosen. However, you were lucky this time. We'll see who is able to prove herself in the end." I glare at the woman.

"Marine-sensei!"

"You want a challenge? Fine. I can beat you in a fight any day! And I could probably do it without the cards."

"Really? Then let's go outside right now." I smirk.

"Why do we have to go outside? Daton…Sleeping Dust." I send the sand flying at her and she passes out. I run toward the exit. "I'll warn you! I never lose. Let's go." I run out of the building and jump up. "I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow."

"Okay." I catch myself on the side of a building and run up to the roof. From there, I jump from roof to roof to the apartment. Ama manages to keep up with me.

"What weapon is that?" She points to the weapon I replaced my kunai with.

"A specially made weapon that draws out chakra in its truest form. I only use it against strong opponents that use elements that I'm weak against. It weakens the enemy and such. I rarely use weapons in combat, so I just use them as a filter for my jutsu if I need it." I go into the house. "I'm home."

"Welcome back."

"That makes two high power cards you have now!" I nod.

"But there's still a lot of cards I have to find."

"Do you know what cards they are? If you know, then you'll know what to look for." I nod.

"There's Speed, Mage, Power, Invisible, View, Wood, Copy, Flight, Seduce, Sage, Small, Justice, Shadow, Erase, Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Light, Dark, Time, and Big. I already have Speed, Mage, Flight, Shadow, Water, and Fire."

"That's quite a bit less than the Clow Cards…"

"There were only those cards in the book."

"What exactly happened when the cards got loose?" I sigh.

"I was at my Grandmother's house. The Shrine on the edge of Tomoeda, right between Tomoeda and the next part of Tokyo. I found the book in the library and opened it. Nothing happened until I dropped the Wind card and had to go help Oba-sama with something. When I got back to put the book away, the only card that was there was the Flight and Ama was sitting there totally pissed."

"How did you react to her? I know that when I met Kero-chan, I was looking for batteries!" I laugh slightly.

"I totally ignored her. I picked up the card and said, 'I wonder where the rest disappeared to…oh well.' And then I picked up the book. I noticed that there was a remnant of energy there and I investigated it. There were a few leaves on the ground, like a wind had blown them in from the window, but it hadn't been windy at all that day. And then there was sand on the ground, blown in from the garden. It was then that Ama got pissed about being ignored…she yelled at me and noticed my ring." I hole up my hand.

"You mean, you already had the ring?" I nod.

"Yea. Mom gave it to me as a Promotion present when I was promoted to Chunin. She said it had been in her family for years and that it would protect me in hard times. I had already figured out that it could be turned into a staff to use to channel attacks better. Ama asked me about the ring and I explained to her about it. She was confused, but then she realized that the book had been in the Kaze family's possession since Amy died. Apparently, Marine Amy was half Japanese and half British. Her father was Japanese and I guess Amy's sister took the book and put it in the library of the family home. I was able to trace my ancestry all the way back to then. The Kaze family lived in Kyoto for a while, and then moved to this area after some people started trying to wipe out the clan for witchcraft…they were accused of being demons…"

"Well, that wasn't very uncommon back then. It's not that big a deal."

"It is!"

"Why? What's got you so upset?"

"My grandfather…he was a Jinchuriki when he was young. Demons aren't something to joke about or think that they aren't real! There are nine of them back home! And…" I shake my head.

"What?" I shake my head again and sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it." My phone rings and I pull it out. "Oh crap. It's the Hokage…" I open the phone and sigh. "Hello, Uzumaki-sama."

"Suzuka-san, are you in Suna right now?"

"No, sir. Why?"

"Where are you then? You haven't been to Konoha lately…" I blush at his tone and sigh.

"I'm in Hahaue's home town, taking care of some business. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I had sent an invitation to you to join us as a judge for the exam…but Kazekage-sama hasn't sent a reply back yet. So I figured I'd speak with you myself."

"Suzuka-san…you're blushing…" I wave my hand.

"Haha! Leave me alone, I'm on the phone! Gomen na…Uzumaki-sama…"

"I've told you that you could call me Sasuke…" I stutter a second before sighing.

"Gomen…Sasuke-sama…" He sighs and I stiffen slightly.

"Are you able to come to Konoha any time soon? I'd like to see you eventually…" I gasp.

"Um…anno…I-I-I t-th-think…m-may-be…it…it'll b-be d-difficult t-though…"  
"Oh…then could I come there? How far away from Konoha is your mother's hometown?"

"Um…it's…kind of…impossible…to get here…unless…"

"Oh…call me when you get a chance, okay? We don't get to talk enough. Ja."

"Um…ja…" The line clicks and I pocket the phone, letting out a heavy sigh. I look up at the stares. "What?"

"Why are you blushing? Who was that?"

"The Leader of Konohagakure no Satou in Ho no Kuni, Hachidaime Hokage…Uzumaki Sasuke-sama. He's about a year older than I am…he was given the position when his grandfather passed away. Oh! His grandfather was friends with my grandfather; he was the Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto-sama. Naruto-sama was one of the strongest Shinobi in the world! And he taught Sasuke-sama everything that he knows! Well, along with Naruto-sama's best friend, Uchiha Sasuke."

"So, why were you blushing?" I stiffen and look at the ground.

"I…I…" I sigh. "Our parents are trying to make us…m-m-m…" I can't say the word. Tomoyo screams suddenly and I gasp.

"You mean you're engaged?! That's wonderful!"

"It's not really…like that…he's a year older than I am…"


	8. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
